Kuroi Uchiha
Background Kuroi is from a small sub clan from an unknown part of the land of fire. The sub clan of the Uchiha was very remote and had no part in the dealings of the main branch, as far as Kuroi knew. His clan stayed to themselves and were mostly unknown to the world. Kuroi's sub clan was very war based despite being so isolated from most of the world. All members of the side branch mainly trained and made sure each member reached their full combat potential. During his rite of passage Kuroi was to spend a month, 30 days, in a mysterious Uchiha temple where his only goal was to survive. A month after entering he emerged from the many trials held within, a new perspective gained. Upon returning to his home, he found that the entire clan had disappeared leaving nothing but blood stained walls and paths behind. It was then that he wandered until finding Konoha, where he started his new life. Personality Kuroi acts very calm and collected most of the time and can be quite friendly to those he deems worthy. He has an intense anger but it rarely shows up. He works well with others though it can be a challenge for him if he doesn't like someone but will do his best for the sake of the mission. You can say here's very focused on gaols. One of his favorite hobbies is playing music. Coming from a small isolated clan he is very family oriented as well so anyone who becomes close to him he will protect with his life. Looks Kuroi has shoulder length spikey black hair and wears a dark cloak with a high collar and baggy black pants. His ninja sandals are black and have an older, simple design to them. His eyes are onyx colored and he's about six feet tall. His eyes are usually piercing, as if he's looking into a persons soul, or so he's told. His left eye is always covered by a bandage. He carries a black handled sword with a unique circular crest adorned on both sides. He has perfect posture and always sits up straight. He has a very confident walk and always keeps his chin up. During training he usually goes bare chest. Combat Style Kuroi is mainly a ninjutsu user but will rely on his few taijutsu styles when he runs out of chakra. He prefers to use physical attacks to surprise his opponent and follows up with jutsus when he sees or creates openings. One of his favorite tactics is to use feints to follow up with devastating combos. Stats Technique Stats Technique stats determines how good you are at certain ways of fighting. You will get better ranks at techniques when you put more Points into a certain stat. You have 30 Points to spend on these stats when create your shinobi. If your character is a weapon user you should put Points into Taijutsu to increase their knowledge of kenjutsu Read more about Technique stats here Body Stats Body stats measures you characters combat ability. How well your character is doing at certain things. You might want to focus in Strength or be a hybrid and put equal amount of Points in the stats. You have 50 Points to spend on these stats. Read More about Body stats Here Items Kunai: A special spiral shaped kunai. These replenish at the end of every battle Shuriken: A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Weapon: Custom Sword Techniques Here you will write down what techniques your character know. You don't need to type down the three basic ones. At first you won't have any elemental techniques. Read more about Techniques here